Ezor
Ezor is a former general and warlord of the Galra Empire. During the end of Zarkon's reign, she would serve under Prince Lotor, and later Zarkon and Haggar when she along with the rest of Lotor's generals, parted ways with Lotor after he killed his other general Narti. Duriing the three years after the fall of Lotor's reign, the devastation of the Galra power structure presented an opportunity for Ezor and Zethrid to become warlords. They accumulated power and resources for three years enough that a large crew and ships. After surviving an explosion wrought by Keith and Acxa, she supposedly left Zethrid due to the latter's constant anger and rage and is now on the rebels' side. She goes with Acxa to convince Zethrid to side with the Voltron Coalition after the latter is detained. Eventually, she, Zethrid and Acxa join the Blade of Marmora in humanitarian relief efforts under Keith's leadership. Personality Ezor is playful, sneaky and cheerful, hiding a sardonic nature behind it. When ordered to apprehend the leader of Puig by Acxa, she toys with him before detaining him. She is also seen talking derisively about the Voltron lions and the Blade of Mamora at one point, suggesting that her cheerful nature is meant as a form of mockery towards her enemies. Despite this side of her, Ezor is shown to openly care about her friends and is concerned with their wellbeing and their feelings. She apologizes to Narti after making a joke about Voltron and how they were blind on Thayserix. And after Lotor kills Narti, Ezor is seen to be most visibly affected by it, and uses it to reason with Acxa to break ties with him. Even then, it's arguable that Ezor does not hesitate to fight a former ally if they happened to be on opposing sides, as is the case with Acxa in the Way Forward, where she mocked and delighted in fighting Acxa. Though it's possible that her motivation for this is much more personal, as Acxa did break ties with them 3 years prior. Even then, she's shown to make up with Acxa, and arrives at the Atlas when summoned by her to help convince Zethrid to switch sides. Ezor strongly values self-preservation and avoiding situations that could potentially put her in danger. After Lotor killed Narti and Ezor turns to Acxa in attempt to convince her that they should break ties with him, arguing that working for him while they were "on the run" from Zarkon was a huge risk. At the possibility of Lotor's return, she's shown to be anxious about it, worrying about he'll do to her and Zethrid if he does. Ezor is shown to enjoy the idea of bearing her piece of territory and "replacing Lotor" when Zethrid brings up the possibility in White Lion. After Lotor's defeat and the fall of the Empire, she along with Zethrid take advantage of the chaos to build their own army for themselves. She seemingly enjoys torturing prisoners (although she is never seen dealing that much physical harm to Pidge, her "first victim" out the paladins). After surviving the explosion on her and Zethrid's warship, she has a change of heart, and abandones her pirating ways to join the Voltron Coalition. When summoned by Acxa to the Atlas, she convinces Zethrid to switch sides and reunites with her. After the war with Honerva, she along with Zethrid and Acxa join the Blade of Mamora as members. Biography Season 3 Ezor is introduced spying on Throk as he attempts to visit a dying Zarkon in "Changing of the Guard”. She‘s watching them while invisible and materializes shortly after Throk leaves. It’s implied she was carrying out reconnaissance for Prince Lotor. Later, when Lotor makes his appearance to Zarkon's court known, she alongside his other generals is shown to corner Throk in the crowd. After Lotor defeats, Throk she along with the other generals await his arrival, where she remarks how the whole operation "went well." In "Red Paladin" Ezor is tasked with capturing the leader of Puig. She infiltrates his bunker and captures him, toying with him until Lotor and the other generals arrive after finishing their parts of the mission. Later, she updates Lotor on the status of the Blade of Marmora’s campaign to retake the planet and the disappearance of the Black Lion. When Voltron takes in the bait to rescue Puig from a "galran invasion," Ezor mans one of the Cruiser's artillery systems as the paladins attack it. She appears alongside the rest of Lotor's generals in "the Hunted," where she and the others support Lotor as his backup in the Royal Cruiser as he attempts to capture the Paladins of Voltron. She questions Acxa about Thayserix and why did Acxa had to reconfigure Lotor's fighter for it. When Lotor set the trap for Voltron in "Hole in the Sky," Ezor questions the success of Voltron "escaping to the other reality," only to be corrected by Acxa. It's possible she's one of the generals who fishes out the transreality comet after Voltron reappears from the other reality. She along the other generals are working at the Royal Cruiser's bridge when another abnormality is present on the radar in "the Journey." She's present when they discover that the abnormality turns out to be General Raht, sent by Haggar to spy on Lotor and his operations. Ezor along with the other generals invade Throk's base in the Ulippa System under Lotor's orders in "Tailing a Comet." There, she serves to distract Throk alongside Acxa and Zethrid as Narti mind controls him to open the hatch of the base so they could steal the piece of the teleduv. Afterward, when they return to their Galra ship, they meet up with the paladins who have snuck onto said ship expecting a fight with Lotor. The two sides clash and Ezor breaks up the stalemate between Acxa and Keith, only to grapple with Keith herself. When the paladins return to their lions she and Zethrid man the ship to steal the teleduv piece while Narti and Acxa go to distract Team Voltron on the sincline ship. When Acxa accidentally shoots the teleduv piece on Lotor's orders, Ezor is last seen being picked up by Acxa and Narti alongside Zethrid before disappearing. Season 4 Ezor, along with the other generals, appears in the bay of the Royal Cruiser as Haggar addresses Lotor in "Code of Honor." She and Acxa are in charge of overseeing the construction of the Sincline ships while Lotor and Narti are away at Zarkon's command in "Black Site." When Lotor returns after being dismissed from acting emperor by Zarkon, Ezor asks if he's been fired to which he replies that he has. Later, alongside the other generals, Ezor is seen exiting the Royal Cruiser as it's besieged by the Royal fleet after Haggar discovers that Lotor has the transreality comet and tells Zarkon. She is shown to be shocked at Lotor murdering Narti and later is seen curled up on her seat on the Sincline ship once they escape, saddened over what happened to Narti. In "Begin the Blitz," Ezor is almost immediately shown to be distrustful of Lotor, particularly after he curtly orders to "do as he says." Frustrated, she cuts off communication with the other sincline ship, to which Acxa jumps to communicate with her. After Acxa's questioning, Ezor remarks about how she didn't want Lotor to hear them and points out to Acxa how Lotor has put them in danger now that they're on the run from Zarkon. She begins to suggest to break ties with Lotor, only to be cut off by Acxa. Ezor responds with how Narti was loyal, and how even then that got her killed. When Lotor and the generals arrive at the rift gate, Ezor is quizzical and distrusting, asking about its origins and purpose. After Lotor attempts to enter the rift and fails, she and Zethrid are seen standing on a meteriod behind him, discussing their next course of action. In here, Ezor states how "all Lotor's plans fail," to which Zethrid remarks that they must take him down, only for Acxa to knock him down herself. Ezor is last seen at the end of the episode, after they've tied Lotor up and he's escaped. Here, she questions what's their next step. Season 5 Ezor appears first this season alongside Acxa and Zethrid with the hostage Sam Holt as Zarkon presents the deal to trade him for Lotor to Team Voltron at the end of "The Prisoner." She then appears in "Blood Duel" again alongside the other generals holding Sam Holt while Zarkon negotiates with the paladins. When it's revealed that the supposed traded Sam Holt is actually a hologram and after Lotor attacks Zarkon, she and other generals leave the field alongside the real Sam Holt. They are followed by Pidge, Matt, and Shiro, who they engage with in a fight and after they win the fight, she and the other generals are ejected out of the pod onto the ground. Ezor and the other generals are next seen locked up in a cell in the aftermath of Zarkon's death in "Postmortem" as they're on death row. Ezor bemoans how it wasn't their fault that Zarkon is dead, but her conversation with the others is cut short when Haggar appears with a proposition for the girls. She offers the generals a pardon if they are able to retrieve Sendak, which they do by the end of the episode, with Ezor personally announcing it. In 'Kral Zera," Ezor and the other generals accompany Haggar and Sendak, with the former planning to use the latter as a puppet for the Galran throne. When the ceremony erupts into chaos with Lotor's arrival, Ezor joins the fight protecting Haggar. In the end, Ezor is seen leaving the ceremony alongside the generals and Haggar, the latter who proclaims that "the empire has fallen" with the crowning of Lotor as its new emperor. Ezor proclaims to be bored while on Haggar's ship in "White Lion," as she and the other generals await her orders. The conversation turns to a discussion of plans, where Zethrid suggests that they should be conquering their own territory not wasting their time with Haggar. Ezor becomes interested in the topic, only for the conversation to be cut short by Acxa. Ezor then suggests to Zethrid that they should "go throw things at the crew," and the two then leave Acxa alone on the bridge. Season 6 Ezor does not make an appearance in season 4 until the final moments of "the Colony," where she and Acxa board the Castle of Lions to steal back the Sincline ships as the clone Shiro, under the control of Haggar, takes Lotor. As Acxa flies away with the newest Sincline ship, Ezor turns towards Pidge, Krolia, and Keith. She begins to fire at them with a large grin on her face before leaving with the ship. In "the Black Paladins," Ezor along with the rest of the generals, take on the fully combined Voltron. They use methods that end up depleting the power cores of the lions immensely before escaping into Haggar's wormhole. They are followed by Keith, who is after Shiro. Ezor voices her surprise at how Keith managed to make it as Zethrid offers to take him out. Acxa orders the others to take 'the package" to Honerva, before she engages Keith herself. On the ship, Ezor and Zethrid take the captive Lotor, who addresses them before the black lion pokes a hole into the side their ship. Zethrid takes Lotor away, but Ezor remains and pokes at the seemingly deactivated Shiro clone, leaving after Zethrid's calls. At the bridge of Haggar's ship the generals now joined by Acxa, present the Lotor to Haggar. Haggar reveals herself as Lotor's mother, much to the shock of Ezor and the others. After Acxa attacks Honerva and frees Lotor, Ezor with Zethrid are shocked. She questions if Acxa killed Honerva, to which Lotor denies. Lotor tells them that they don't have much time and that they must get to the sincline ships to get back to the ruins of Daibazaal, which Ezor and Zethrid agree to under much confusion. While Team Sincline is in the sincline ships on route in "All Good Things," Lotor apologizes for his lack of explanation for his past actions, to which Ezor replies with how she's glad to be on his side again. When the team does arrive at the ruins, they find the inter-reality gate destroyed, much to Ezor's and the other generals' shock. Lotor gets into a heated discussion with Allura, which Ezor is bored at. Zethrid frustratedly questions their inaction, to Ezor remarks how she "stopped questioning Lotor's master plan long ago. Too complicated." After Allura compares Lotor to his father, Lotor orders the generals to attack Team Voltron, and Ezor with Zethrid begin to attack the paladins. When Lotor raves about how he's going to wipe out the rest of his enemies, including the galra, Ezor and the others are horrified. She turns to leave in the Sincline ships at Acxa's orders, but with the other generals, are ejected from their ships by Lotor. They are last seen this season turning and flying away on their jetpacks leaving Lotor to fight Team Voltron alone. Inter-season According to Acxa in "the Way Forward," the generals including Ezor, were stranded on a meteroid for days after Lotor and Voltron engaged in battle. They saw Voltron escape only for it to disappear in an explosion. Presumably ,days or a week after being stranded, Honerva sends Commander Mar to investigate Lotor's whereabouts, and Ezor and the others capture and kill Mar, and takes over his ship. At this time, Ezor and Zethrid decided to take advantage of the state of the universe, and become pirate warlords, while Acxa leaves to pursue her own path. During this time it can be assumed that Ezor and Zethrid become a couple, and develop a formidable fleet, strategy, and reputation. Season 7 Ezor along with Zethrid make their first appearance on the show in the Road Home, though she does not physically appear until the end. Instead, her and Zethrid's fleet attack and corner the paladins, ultimately capturing them, something she and Zethrid are pleased with as seen at the end of the episode proper. Afterwards, she appears in what seems to be a louge on her cruiser in the Way Forward. At Zethrid's arrival, she tells her that's she's worried now that the paladins have returned, it could mean Lotor might be able to as well. She admits to being afraid of the possibility, and worries as to what Lotor could do to them as such. Zethrid comforts her, and restates that she'll protect her, revealing that the two are currently in a relationship. Ezor takes comfort at this, and now reassured, remarks with glee that they should "go torture some prisoners." Arriving at the paladins' cells, she and Zethrid questions the whereabouts of Lotor. Dissatisfied with their answers, she's prompted to use physical force and takes Pidge up against a wall. She doesn't harm her, and when the alarm blares signalling that there's been a breach on their ship, she drops her and she alongside with Zethrid leave to investigate. Turns out, the breech was the work of Acxa, who had snuck onto the ship and who they meet escaping the hanger where she's breeched the ship. When Zethrid asks as to why Acxa's on the ship, Ezor remarks it's cause Acxa would show up when the paladins do, as Acxa was "sweet on" Keith. Acxa doesn't engage their conversation, and instead Ezor and Zethrid take her on a fight, and eventually chase after her when she escapes. They catch up with her, and pummel her until Keith arrives. Ezor takes the moment to tease Acxa, which Zethrid joins and remarks about how they're in love. The fight resumes afterwards, however, and Ezor takes on Keith while Zethrid deals with Acxa. Ezor has Keith pinned down when he notices that Zethrid had knocked out Acxa. He slams Ezor against the opposite, momentarily knocking her out. Zethrid slams against him in retaliation and then helps Ezor up. Ezor and Zethrid are both last seen being hit with the explosion of the synthian nitrate (of which was in the room he and Acxa were in) that Keith had the other paladins set off. Powers and Abilities She is impressively nimble, and she utilizes this acrobatic prowess to attack enemies from all sides. Moreover, Ezor has a chameleon-like cloaking ability (similar to that of the Green Lion's) that is first demonstrated when she reveals herself spying on Haggar and Throk's conversation. It can be assumed that she has used this ability to spy on Haggar on multiple occasions. The cloaking is represented once more when she and the other generals reveal themselves following Lotor's challenge to Throk. While the other generals simply remove dark clothes, she appears out-of-the-blue, clearly having been cloaked.Season 3, Episode 1 "Changing of the Guard" This allows her to infiltrate highly secured areas, retrieve information, run reconnaissance, and gives her the added element of surprise in combat. She uses throwing knives in combat being able to throw them with accurate precision. She is also skilled in kickboxing being able to see her leg's to attack, grab, pin, toss and fend off attacks. she can also use her appendage to like a whip to attack or grab objects or people. Appearance Ezor's appearance bears little in common with the average Galran soldier, aside from her yellow sclera. She has red skin and a long, tapered, prehensile tail attached to the top of her head. She uses the tail to assist her in combat, as a whip and a third limb for grabbing things. It’s also presumably an instrument to help her species balance and perform gravity-defying acrobatics. Ezor has candy red skin with pastel stripes on her forehead and tail. Her pupils are ovular and blue, in contrast to the narrow, cat-like pupils of most Galrans. She has retractable flaps of yellow tissue under her arms which allow her to glide short distances. In nature, these are known as ‘aerofoil membranes’. She has large, fin-shaped ears which may indicate increased audial sensitivity. Her outfit during her time with Lotor is consistent with the uniforms of her fellow generals. It’s comprised of fragmented black armor with orange and blue highlights over a grey bodysuit. Ezor’s outfit has modest heels and leaves her underarms bare, presumably to allow for use of her ‘wings’. Abilities Ezor has the ability to turn invisible, even while wearing clothing or armor. She has flaps of skin between her arms and torso that allow her to glide or slow descent from high areas. She uses her extremely agile body to dodge attacks and inflict blows, preferring the use of knives during combat. She also appears to be skilled in kickboxing being able to pin down Keith and fend off Shiro's attacks and be able to outmatch him. Trivia * Ezor's name was likely to originally be "Esor", but was changed when Studio Mir pointed out to series staff that it was a name common to old women spelled backwads; it was intentional on the writers' part as being a reference to The Golden Girl's along with the names "Ythorod" and "Aihpos", spelling "Rose", "Dorothy", and "Sophia".AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery * For Lotor's generals, series staff went with a standard RPG team format; Ezor is intended to be the agile melee gymnast.Rotoscopers with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, August 2017 * Ezor's ability to cloak herself is either unique to her or to her non-Galran species, as she is seen performing it outside of the armor she wore as Lotor's general. * The appendage she bears on her head has a tendency to twitch on occasion, and in season 7 Ezor is able to use it to hook in people or things and bring them to her. Said appendage is also seen to have grown from her appearance in season 6 to season 7. This suggests that the appendage is innervated in some manner. * She is canonically in a relationship with Zethrid. * It's highly implied that she originally intended to have died in the explosion in "The Way Forward," and had been edited back into season 8 in post-production of the season. There is numerous bits of evidence, including ** How Ezor, a normally talkative character, is never depicted speaking during her appearance in season 8. Her only line is not voiced by Kimiko Glenn, her main voice actress, but is an edited line of Kimberly Brooks speaking as Allura from a previous episode of the season. ** She is not mentioned in the English audio description of her appearances, and the narrator seems to gloss over her reactions. ** In a certain scene in "Genesis" that depicts Zethrid and the Olkari Tech running to the Atlas deck, their heat signatures are visible as well as their pictures. Where Ezor should of at least have her heat signature present, it is notably absent. ** Zethrid has a strong overreaction to what in the final cut of the scene was Ezor breaking up with her. Many of Zethrid's lines fit more along the lines if Ezor had been dead. ** One of the storyboarders on the show, in a tweet now deleted, had stated back on the release of season 7 that Ezor should have lived, suggesting that Ezor had died in the original script. References Category:Characters Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Galra Category:Galra Officers Category:Galra Generals Category:Females